


Festive bakery

by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)



Series: Peaky Blinders 12 Days Holiday Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Established Relationship, Love Bites, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist
Summary: “Shopping was too exhausting, eh?“ - “Oh, don’t even say it.“Tommy dropped the bags onto the ground, taking time to take his coat off. Had spent hours at the mall, needing to find some lovely presents for his family and maybe some more decoration for all the rooms. Still too many things to do till the celebration, how horrible. It would be worth it, of course, but only after all the stress. Well, maybe he would come up with some more ideas today and realize what he could buy for the rather picky family members.Tommy wanted it to be perfect and Barney knew. No matter what Tommy said about all this celebrations, there was something beautiful about Christmas and he felt it too. Didn’t only do it to please his family, enjoying the conversations at the fireplace, beautiful dinners and smiles when the others got their presents. Barney could see it, the smile tugging at Tommy’s lips every time he felt comfortable.“You need to relax a bit.“ - “I will. When the day has come.“
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Barney Thompson
Series: Peaky Blinders 12 Days Holiday Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047733
Comments: 2
Collections: Peaky Blinders 12 Days Holiday Challenge 2020





	Festive bakery

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends!
> 
> Here it finally is, the bath fic I've been wanting to write for roughly a month now - and now the "holiday tension" prompt made me do this.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Shopping was too exhausting, eh?“ - “Oh, don’t even say it.“

Tommy dropped the bags onto the ground, taking his time to take his coat off. Had spent hours at the mall, needing to find some lovely presents for his family and maybe some more decoration for all the rooms. Still too many things to do till the celebration, how horrible. It would be worth it, of course, but only after all the stress. Well, maybe he would come up with some more ideas today and realize what he could buy for the rather picky family members.

Tommy wanted it to be perfect and Barney knew. No matter what Tommy said about all this celebrations, there was something beautiful about Christmas and he felt it too. Didn’t only do it to please his family, enjoying the conversations at the fireplace, beautiful dinners and smiles when the others got their presents. Barney could see it, the smile tugging at Tommy’s lips every time he felt comfortable.

“You need to relax a bit.“ - “I will. When the day has come.“

Barney rolled his eyes as he pulled Tommy into an embrace, relaxing under his touch. They just stood there for some seconds, hearts beating, before Tommy tilted his head to kiss Barney on the lips. Soft like a whisper, Tommy’s hands moving up to Barney’s neck. “Seriously, I will, don’t worry.“ It sounded like a promise he would keep, not a lie to get rid of Barney, but he wasn’t deeply contented yet.

“No, now.“ Barney took Tommy’s hand into his own, locking their fingers as he gently pushed him towards the bathroom. Would’ve been easier if Tommy simply walked backwards, but there was something he needed to see now, something Barney had prepared just for him. He wanted to see Tommy’s shining eyes in that very moment when he realized that life could be so much lovelier if he took his time and relaxed.

Tommy gasped. This bath was too romantic, more like a Valentine’s Day thing to do. Rose petals on the way to the room, candlelight, quiet music in the background, heartwarming. And the lovely scent in the air … biscuit and cinnamon, had to be this _Festive bakery_ bath additive they had both loved so much in the shop. Barney really did too much for him, didn’t he? Came up with all this sweet ideas, making Tommy do tender things that were good for him. Made Tommy unbutton his shirt, letting him forget about the cards he still needed to write.

“C’mon, join me, won’t ya?“ Barney took his time undressing, but there he was, joining Tommy in the tub. Only slow movements, no need to have water on the floor, till Tommy held him in his arms. A sigh escaped Barney’s lips. Probably he needed this bath even more than Tommy, judging from this sweet sound. Felt the tension too, even if he didn’t complain, finding some time to relax and cuddle. Back to chest, it warmed Tommy.

“My little spoon.“ He wasn’t little at all, but Tommy let him sit between his legs and lean back. Wrapped his arms around Barney, once again realizing how lucky he was. Hadn’t thought he would find someone who made him feel that way, beloved and appreciated, full of honesty. This wasn’t about exploiting each other, but about helping and finding ways to make their lives easier and spend much time together.

Barney could feel Tommy’s hand on his neck, fingertips gently stroking the skin. What would he say if he knew that Barney had prepared a lovely dinner for the two of them so that Tommy couldn’t resist? Their dinners together were everything to them, at least some time to calm down and make sure that Tommy ate something nice. Sometimes they prepared it together, sometimes it was only one of them coming up with something before the other one came home. Tommy had become a pretty talented cook, making Barney’s mouth water every time he was responsible for making dinner. Oh, and he hadn’t seen the petals on the way to the bedroom either.

“Did I already mention how beautiful you are? Always find a way to make me feel even better, I still don’t know how on earth I deserve you and how to thank you properly.“ Barney sighed. This words so close to his neck had already sent shivers down his spine, but the wet lips kissing him were even better. Slow breaths and licks, Barney melted under the touches. Should’ve gotten used to it already, even if it surely wasn’t possible with Tommy sucking on his neck for some seconds, achingly tender bites and kisses in between.

“Let’s simply enjoy the moment, eh?“ They didn’t even need to talk that much, simply sitting there, cuddling and kissing, warm water around them. Their fingers started to wrinkle when they ran them through the water, picking up some of the rose petals floating in the water. Barney laughed. When was the last time they did this, not thinking about the other things they had to do afterwards? Somehow Tommy was the one taking care of him now, though, one of his hands on Barney’s chest, moving down to his stomach. Barney couldn’t see it, but there had to be another sweet smile on Tommy’s lips, he knew that.

“You know how to take my mind off for a while, don’t you?“

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like lovely baths?
> 
> Tumblr: @valkrist


End file.
